Mmmh Yeah !
by Minelae
Summary: Zoro et Sanji, un soir où l'équipage au chapeau de paille fait la fête, se retrouvent seuls et complètement bourrés après un paris débile. Zoro x Sanji


**Et voilà ce petit One-chot qui me trotte dans le tête depuis un moment ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ;) C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce fandom ! Bien sur les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas du tout. Je m'amuse juste un peu avec eux comme beaucoup d'autres ! ^^**

 **Si vous avais aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me le dire ! ;)**

 **Voilà bonne lecture !**

 **PS : J'ai eu des soucis avec internet et la fiction c'est supprimée par erreur. Ca m'a bien énervé mais bon ... Du coup je la reposte. Petite explication pour ceux qui avait déjà lu. ;)**

* * *

L'équipage du chapeau de paille avait décidé, ce soir là, de faire la fête. Ils avaient donc sortis tous les tonneaux d'alcool qui patientaient gentiment dans la cale. Au début, un peu réticent à l'idée de cette fête improvisée, surtout par peur de vider toutes les réserves d'alcool, Sanji avait vite rejoint tous les autres. Ils avaient commencer doucement autour d'un bon repas puis avait bu de plus en plus en enchainent des jeux stupides qui les faisait tous bien rire.

Encore sobre Sanji regardait Ussop et Luffy faire le pitre en riant jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de lui. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit Zoro et, soupira d'ennuis. Si seulement il avait été près de sa belle Nami ou de sa Robin d'amour ! Mais non, c'était Zoro avec son aire blasé et sa bouteille à la main qui venait tout juste de se réveiller d'une de ses petites siestes. Il le regarda un moment, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il c'était mis juste à côté de lui mais, détourna vite la tête quand ses yeux croisa le regard du sabreur.

Sanji avait trop la flemme de se battre avec lui alors il se contenta de l'ignorer et de continuer de porter toute son attention sur ses autres camarades. Plus le temps passait et plus le pourcentage d'alcool présent dans le sang de l'équipage augmentait. D'un accord commun, on demanda à Sanji d'aller chercher un petit casse croute. Comme la demande venait d'abord de ses tourterelles, Sanji se leva d'un bond. Malheureusement, se fut un peu trop vite par rapport à tous ce qu'il avait bu. Il fut prit d'un mal de crâne violent et, il se sentit tomber en arrière. Sa tête tournait méchamment et il ne chercha même pas à se rattraper.

Alors qu'il pensait rencontrer rapidement le sol et se cogner, il sentit une main le retenir dans son dos et le repousser en avant. Il fut debout en moins de deux et, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Quand il se retourna, il vit Zoro, un sourire moqueur au lèvre, qui lui dit :

\- Alors sourcil vrillé ? Déjà saoul ?

Il ne lui en fallu pas longtemps pour retrouver ses esprits et répliquer :

\- Ferme là, tronche de cactus ! Je suis complètement sobre !

\- Ah oui ? J'en avais pas l'impression il y a deux minutes !

\- Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Tiens ! On a qu'a voir celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps ! Hé, Luffy ! File moi ce tonneau.

Décidé, il se rassit devant Zoro sous les plaintes du capitaine qui entendait son ventre gargouillait de plus en plus. Néanmoins, il lui passa quand même le tonneau. Dans les yeux des deux pirates brillaient à présent une lueur de compétitivité. Les deux avait envie de gagner. Décidemment, avec Zoro dans les parages, il ne pouvait pas passer une soirée sans sentir un besoin pressant de se battre avec lui de n'importe quelle manière qu'il soit.

Zoro était déjà certain qu'il allait remporter le duel sachant pertinemment que le cuisto n'était pas si sobre qu'il le prétendait. D'un air enjoué, il attrapa le premier verre qu'on lui tendit et l'enfila d'un traite avant de le reposer, forçant, de ce fait, Sanji à faire de même. Il lui rendit son sourire, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'allait pas perdre si facilement.

Les verres s'enchainaient et Sanji était toujours bien assis face à lui sans montrer la moindre faille. Du moins, Sanji faisait de son mieux pour garder la tête bien droite pour ne pas montrer à Zoro qu'il commençait à se sentir partir. Néanmoins, Iil était bien plus coriace que ce que Zoro aurait pu croire et le cuisto était maintenant en train de le regarder avec fierté. Il lui dit :

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais perdre si vite ... La partie vient à peine de commencer.

\- C'est ça cause toujours ... Ussop ! Passes moi cet autre tonneau !

Et on lui en donna un autre. Tout l'équipage voulait savoir qui des deux pirates allaient remporter le match. En riant, ils faisaient des paris et, Nami espérait pouvoir lapider les billets des autres. Sanji se sentit vexé que l'on pariait plus sur Zoro que sur lui alors, dans un élans de fierté, il bu, d'un coup, quatre fois plus que le sabreur. On siffla face à son exploit. Au début, ils étaient impatient mais, plus les verres s'enfilaient et plus le temps paraissaient long et ennuyeux. Aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher prise.

Au bout d'un moment, l'un comme l'autre était complètement torché. Ils riaient bêtement sur tout et n'importe quoi en disant les plus grosses bêtises que personne n'aurait penser entendre de leurs bouches. Ils étaient devenu rapidement l'attraction de la soirée et étaient devenu, à la plus grande surprise de l'équipage, les plus grands amis du monde.

Soudain, Sanji se leva. Il avait sa cravate autour de la tête et sa chemise était presque complètement défaite. Zoro, quant à lui avait mis son bandeau autour du cou en prétendant que rien n'était plus débile que ceux qui se les mettait sur la tête et qu'il avait l'intention de lancer une nouvelle mode. Il se leva en voyant faire Sanji. Une fois tous les deux debout, le cuisto s'approcha de lui en s'accrocha à son bras et en se pensant, comme si il voulait lui dire un secret. Il s'écria :

\- J'ai un jeu !...

\- Aaaah ?

\- tu vas voiiir ! C'est divert ... ti ... Divertissant !

\- Si c'est encore celui où je dois mettre tes barquettes dans mes narines je veux plus ... C'est plus drôle.

\- Allleeeez ! Bouudes pas ... C'tait drole ! Ahhah !

\- Pffffft ... Ahha ! Si t'avais vu ta gueule !

\- Ferme la ! T'a pas p'vu la tiennes !... Regardes mon new games !

En disant ces mots, il tourna sur lui même, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, et alla vers Nami. Une fois à côté d'elle, il s'agenouilla et lui prit la main en lui faisant un baise main.

\- les nul ton jeu ...

\- Attends ! J'pas commencer !

Nami le regardait méfiante. Tout en elle disait au bourré que si il faisait un pas de travers, elle lui foutrait la baffe de sa vie. Mais, le cuisto était tellement bourré qu'il ne faisait attention à rien. Elle était surprise du changement d'attitude de Sanji quand il avait trop bu. Il caressa légèrement la peau de la navigatrice qui s'apprêta à lui en foutre une jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à lui tapotait l'épaule en chantant :

\- Ca fait pas mal mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal mais c'est chaint.

Tous le monde explosa de rire en voyant l'aire ahurie de Nami. Zoro rejoignit Sanji trouvant le jeu beaucoup trop drôle pour ne pas y participer. Il fallut moins de 5 secondes avant que la navigatrice se lève d'un bond en attrapant les deux attractions du moment par le cou et en hurlant :

\- Bande d'abrutis ! Râle bol de vos jeux de gamin ! Maintenant si vous voulez pas finir en charpie dégagez à la vigie avec une bouteille d'eau pour vous videz le sang d'alcool !

Et ils partirent mort de rire, le pas chancelant et sans avoir comprit un mot de ce qu'on leur avait dit. Une fois arrivée dans la vigie. Il s'allongèrent toujours en riant comme des malades. A chaque fois qu'ils se regardèrent leur rire repartait de plus belle et il leur fallut dix bonnes minutes pour arriver enfin à se calmer. Quand le silence revint enfin, ils restèrent allonger tous les deux, les yeux rivés vers le ciel noir.

Sanji ne pensait plus à rien. A chaque fois qu'une idée ou une pensée se formait dans son esprit, elle disparaissait complètement. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils avaient rigolé déjà et surtout, pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux dans la vigie ? Ah oui ... c'est vrai. C'était Nami. Comment est ce que tout cela avait commencé ? Pourquoi étaient ils complètement saoul ? Ah oui. Et donc, qui est ce qui avait gagné finalement, à ce maudit jeu ? Qui était le plus sobre des deux ?

Il se tourna pour regarder Zoro et se redressa complètement. Zoro. Pourquoi pensait il a lui ? Parce qu'ils étaient seul et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il n'y avait que Zoro. Lui et seulement lui. Avec son torse parfaitement bien dessiné et ses muscles alléchants. Avec ses mains qui étaient faites pour prendre et manier des lames. Des mains faites pour le fer et le plomb. Avec ses lèvres si tentatrices et sournoises. Et ce cul. Ah ce cul ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il pensait au cul de Zoro ?

Le sabreur tourna la tête vers Sanji. Quand il vit que celui-ci ne faisait que le fixer, il se redressa à son tour. Il pensa alors que le cook était vraiment bandant en cet instant qu'il lui aurait bien sauter dessus. Il avait les joues rouges, son regard bleu était un peu perdu et, il se léchait les lèvres. Il voulait l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il lui en l'empêcher ? Merde ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Juste un baiser. Il voulait juste l'embrasser une fois. Pour gouter ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait le faire mais, il voulait le gouter. Pour savoir quelle saveur il avait. Alors, il se pencha, petit à petit, de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que ...

\- Hé ! Dis Zoro ...

Il fut couper par Sanji qui venait d'avoir un tout autre intérêt pour autres chose. Maudit alcool. Il se recula un peu et fut surpris de se sentir déçu. Il avait vraiment trop bu.

\- Mmmh ?

\- T'en penses quoi du cul de Nami ?

\- Bof.

\- Bof ?

\- Bof.

\- Moi je trouve qu'il est sublime.

\- Exagère pas non plus.

\- Tu préfères celui de Robin ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bah pourquoi. C'est les mêmes.

\- Je sais pas. C'est ... Une question de fermeté.

\- Ahah ! De fermeté ! Pffff ... T'es bête !

\- Ta gueule ! Les fesses de Nami sont moins fermes, point.

Il prit un petit moment pour réfléchir. La fermeté ? Oui Robin avait peut etre plus de muscles fessiers mais Nami avait le cul parfait ! C'est simple on avait envie d'y mettre les mains ! Enfin, c'était l'avis de Sanji. Il répliqua :

\- Si tu veux des fesses bien ferme il faut aller voir Luffy.

\- Tu rigoles ! Ce mec est fait en caoutchouc !

\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Pas son cul ... Enfin ...

\- T'imagines ... Le pauvre.

\- Ouais ... finalement c'est peut etre pas si ferme que ça.

Sanji chercha dans ses poches son paquet de cigarette. Il était en manque. Il avait toujours sa cravate sur la tête et se décida enfin de l'enlever. Son paquet trouvé, il prit une clope, l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres. Ces lèvres que Zoro ne quitta pas du regard. Maintenant, c'était comme un besoin. Il voulait les lécher, les mordre, les caresser. Il se mordit la lèvre inferieure en sentant son coeur battre plus vite. Putain ! Sanji reprit en riant légèrement :

\- Et ne me parle même pas des fesses de Brook.

\- Ni de celle de Chopper.

\- Ahah ! Il y a encore Ussop.

\- Dur à imaginer ses fesses.

Sanji tourna son regard vers Zoro. Ses habits étaient complètement détendus et on voyait tout son torse qui bougeait en rythme avec ses respirations. Sanji avala douloureusement sa salive. Putain, il avait envie de le toucher. Sa tête tournait. Il dit sans quitter le torse de Zoro des yeux :

\- De toute façon, tu trouveras pas meilleur cul que le mien.

\- Ahah ! C'est ça ... Je suis sur qu'il manque de muscle.

\- Aaaaah !? Tu vas voir !

Décidé, il se leva et enjamba Zoro, qui était assis les jambes allongés, pour mettre ses fesses à la hauteur du regard du sabreur. Il balança sa clope sous le regard étonné de Zoro et lui dit très fier de lui et surtout sans aucune gêne :

\- Bah vas y ! Touches ! Tu verras qu'il est ferme !

Zoro n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais, il ne s'y fit pas prier et posa ses mains sur les fesses de Sanji. A la surprise du cuisto, ce simple contact eu beaucoup d'effet sur son corps. Zoro tâta la chaire et, il se sentit plus qu'exciter à l'idée de toucher le cul, au combien parfait, du cook. Sanji se tendit et chercha le contact avec les mains de Zoro qui se faisaient de plus en plus aventureuses et de plus en plus audacieuses. Avec un doigt, il retraça en appuyant un peu la ligne qui séparait les deux lobes de fesses du blond qui gémis légèrement.

Il se cambra en sentant la température de son corps augmentait. Etait ce à cause de l'alcool ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire et ne réfléchissait pas à la personne avec qui il était en train de le faire mais, il se sentait bien et, dans son esprit embrumé, c'est ce qui importait le plus. Zoro était dans le même état que lui. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il faisait et ne s'encombrait pas l'esprit sur ce qu'il se passerait après. Il avait les fesses de Sanji pour lui tout seul et voulait en profitait. Il aura ses lèvres après.

Ses mains descendirent sur les jambes de Sanji puis, remontaient en s'aventurant un peu plus vers l'intérieure de celle-ci. Il caressait en évitant d'aller trop loin pour faire languir le blond qui tremblait de vouloir plus de contact. Zoro voulait toucher la peau de celui-ci. Il fit passer ses mains dans son dos en le caressant lentement, doucement. Il sentit en lui l'excitation montée de plus en plus. Quand ses mains redescendirent en faisant gémir le blond, elles s'agrippèrent à son pantalon dans la ferme intention de le retirer. C'est à ce moment là que Sanji décida de réagir en empêchant le sabreur de le déshabiller. Il lui dit :

\- Hé, ho ! Marimo ! Profites pas de moi comme ça !

\- T'es sérieux là ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te peloter le cul !

\- Non, Abruti. Je te montrais juste qu'il est ferme.

\- Sanji, je te jure que je vais te trucider ...

Mais Sanji était complètement bourré et, il finit par s'assoir à califourchon sur les jambes de Zoro qui fut coupé dans son élan. En posant ses deux mains sur son torse dénudé, il fit pour la première fois l'expérience de la chaleur que dégagée son corps bronzé. Le blond était concentré sur les muscles qu'il ressentait à travers ses deux mains posée sur les pectoraux de Zoro. C'était chaud, c'était marrant, il voulait voir jusqu'ou ca pouvait aller. Il fit descendre ses mains sur les abdos du sabreur et vit que le coeur de celui-ci s'accélérait. Il ria en disant :

\- Et bah dis donc ! T'es vachement excité !

Cela ne plut pas du tout à Zoro qui profita de la position pout lui donnait un coup de rein. Leur deux entre-jambes se rencontrèrent et Sanji haleta. Ce fut au tour de Zoro de rire :

\- Tu peux parler ! T'as vu comment tu bandes ?

Soudainement, Sanji devint rouge de honte et se cacha le visage avec ses mains. L'alcool le rendait émotif et tout ce qu'il ressentait apparaissaient mille fois plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Zoro fut surpris du changement si soudain d'attitude chez le blond. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir dans un état pareil. Sanji se plaignit :

\- C'est pas ma faute ... C'est l'alcool.

Zoro aussi avait les joues un peu plus rouges et, il voulait voir l'expression de son cook. Il s'apprêta à lui attraper les poignets pour voir son visage mais, les deux bras de Sanji lui encerclèrent soudainement ses épaules pour le serrer contre son corps. Le cuisto nicha sa tête dans le cou de son adversaire et colla son torse contre le sien. Zoro pouvait parfaitement entendre la respiration saccadée de Sanji ainsi que son coeur affolé qui battait à tout rompre. Il le serra à son tour contre lui en posant ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Quand il sentit Sanji se cambrait pour venir coller son érection à la sienne, Zoro ne put retenir un gémissement. Il était en train de le rendre fou. Le blond lui murmura dans l'oreille :

\- C'est pas ma faute ... C'est toi ... Tu ... J'ai envie de ...

Le coeur de Zoro fit un bond. En temps normal, il lui aurait sauter dessus en commençant à le déshabiller mais là, il avait qu'une seule envie : pleurer. Le grand Roronoa Zoro se sentait ému et, le pire de tout, c'était que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se sentir touché. Dans sa tête il suppliait son esprit de se stopper, d'arrêter le massacre qui agressait sa virilité mais, il était bien trop à l'ouest pour écouter sa conscience. Il serra un peu plus le blond dans ses bras et lui dit :

\- Arrêtes ça ...

Sanji se laissa faire, sa tête toujours niché dans le cou de Zoro.

\- Arretes de me rendre fou ...

Ses paroles firent frissonné Sanji. Il avait vraiment, vraiment envie du sabreur. Face aux réaction du cuisto, Zoro fit glisser ses deux mains des hanches de celui-ci jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il caressa de nouveau de plus en plus indécemment. Les halètements de Sanji et ses mains caressant son torse incitèrent Zoro à passer ses deux mains sous le pantalon de son futur amant. Lentement il l'enleva et, le vêtement tomba sur ses cuisses. Sanji était toujours assis sur les jambes de Zoro et leurs visages étaient si près. Zoro n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il approcha ses lèvres contre celle du blond. Ils commencèrent par se découvrir doucement.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, leurs lèvres se caressèrent. Au début timide puis, Zoro demanda l'entrée de la bouche du blond en les caressant du bout de la langue. Sanji avait chaud et tremblait d'envie. Il entrouvrît la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se mélangèrent, se caressèrent dans un ballet de plus en plus fiévreux. Zoro n'aurait jamais imaginer que la bouche de Sanji avait si bon gout.

En même temps, il incita le blond à se redresser sur ses genoux. Leur baisé se rompit et Sanji prit appuie de ses deux mains sur le mur en face de lui. Il avait les joues rouges et avait le regard ivre. Zoro avait envie de le toucher partout, de le gouter d'avantage.

Il descendit son regard plus bas et, lécha lentement le bas du ventre de Sanji qui se cambra légèrement. Avec sa main, il donna une légère caresse au membre tendu du blond qui se tordit de plaisir. De son autre main, il attrapa une de ses hanches et, lui donna des baisers papillons en s'approchant de plus en plus du sex de Sanji qui gémit :

\- Haan ...

Le souffle du cuisto était maintenant complètement saccagé et le regard qu'il lança à Zoro donna envie à celui-ci de s'enfoncer directement dans le corps frêle de son amant. Mais il voulait prendre son temps et lécha toute la longueur de son membre. En même temps, il lui caressa les bourses et un tremblement envahit le corps entre ses mains. Alors, Zoro murmura d'une voix grave :

\- Putain Sanji ... T'es trop sexy ...

Leur regard se croisèrent et Sanji posa ses mains sur la nuque du sabreur pour aller l'embrasser pleinement. Il posa son front contre le sien et, le blond lui répondit :

\- Tu peux parler, abrutis.

Et, Zoro sourit et, se pencha pour prendre en bouche le membre dur de Sanji. Il poussa, en réponse, un gémissement de contentement. Zoro savait très bien jouer avec sa langue et il commença par de lents allées et venues sur la verge de son vis à vis. Parfois, il s'attardait sur son gland en le léchant ou en lui faisant caresser l'intérieur de sa joue, d'autre fois, il essayait de prendre le plus profondément possible son sex dans sa bouche.

\- Aah ! Nnn ...

Sanji ne put retenir ces gémissements. Si il continuait comme ça, c'était sur, il allait venir ! Son partenaire dût s'en rendre compte car il accéléra ses mouvements. Le blond s'agrippa un peu plus au épaule du sabreur. Jamais il n'aurait cru faire ça un jour avec Zoro. Il n'était même pas réellement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Pour le moment, il ne voulait que jamais cet instant ne se termine. Quand il fit glisser ses yeux vers Zoro et qu'il vit son regard plein de luxure, il ne put se retenir et il jouit dans sa bouche.

Ne sentant même plus ses jambes, il retomba sur les cuisses du sabreur complètement essoufflé. Il était dans un autre monde perdu dans son plaisir, sa tête reposant contre l'épaule de son amant. Il voulu s'excuser d'être venu sans prévenir mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Zoro était vraiment doué. Soudain, il s'exclama :

\- Attends ! N'avales pas !

\- Tu veux que je le mette où, idiot !

\- Je sais pas ... Mais Att... !

Mais c'était trop tard et Sanji devint tout rouge en voyant Zoro avaler son propre sperm. Zoro ricana :

\- T'inquiètes, t'as bon gout !...

\- Mais t'es con !

Il était plus gêné qu'autre chose et voulu caché à nouveau son visage mais, le sabreur lui prit les mains. Il les amena à sa bouche et embrassa ses doigts puis, passa sa langue entre ceux-ci sans quitter le blond du regard. Sanji avait encore chaud. Il trouvait réellement que Zoro était séduisant et l'alcool toujours présent dans son sang lui donna l'audace de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce fut un baiser doux et agréable. Tous les deux prenaient leur temps pour découvrir la bouche de l'autre. Puis, Zoro entoura les hanches du blond et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il murmura un peu hésitant :

\- Est ce tu crois que ... Je peux ... J'ai très envie de te faire l'amour ...

Une chaleur se fit sentir dans le bas ventre de Sanji. Ce mec allait le tuer !

\- Après ce que l'on vient de faire ...

\- Oui mais on est bourré et ...

\- On s'en fou.

\- Viens pas te plaindre demain ...

Et Sanji coupa la discussion par un autre baiser un peu plus fiévreux que le précédent. Tout en l'embrassant, Zoro laissa glisser ses doigts vers les fesses de Sanji et le pénétra très lentement avec un doigt. Le cuisto était vraiment serrés. Il fit plusieurs allée venue tout en allant lécher le torse du blond. Petit à petit, il enfonça un autre doigt qui eut plus de mal à passer. Malgré tout, Zoro vit bien que ce n'était pas la première fois du cook. Finalement, il enleva ses doigts et fit doucement basculer Sanji pour l'allonger sous lui. Puis, il se recula pour terminer de le déshabiller en vitesse et pour faire de même avec lui.

Puis, il revint dans le cou du blond qu'il parsema de baisers tout en continua de le préparer avec ses doigts. Quand il mit un troisième doigt, Sanji se crispa un peu plus et il dut attendre plus longtemps pour recommencer à bouger. Putain que le cook était canon ! C'était pas possible de l'excité autant ! Finalement, il ne put plus attendre davantage et commença à le pénétrer. Par petite poussée, il parvint à s'enfoncer entièrement et quand la garde de son membre buta contre les fesses de Sanji, il s'arrêta un instant.

Il dut lutter de toute ses forces pour laisser le temps au cuisto de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Quand il vit le visage de celui-ci il alla poser son front contre le sien puis déposa des baisers sur son visage. Il murmura :

\- Détends toi ...

\- Haaa ... Facile à dire ... Mmmh

Alors il alla mordiller ses tétons tout en prenant en main son sex. Au bout d'un moment, Sanji se détendit complètement et commença à gémir plus intensément. Quand il considéra que le moment était venu, il commença à bouger. Lentement d'abord, savourant chaque frottement, chaque sensation, puis de plus en plus vite. Il s'accrocha aux hanches de Sanji qui était maintenant noyé dans un trop plein de plaisir.

\- Aaah ...

Zoro grognait lui aussi de contentement et chercha le point qui ferait tordre Sanji de plaisir. Quand il le trouva, il orienta toutes ses poussées vers cet endroit là, ce qui eut l'effet attendu. Leur deux corps étaient complètement mêlé. Sanji passa ses mains dans le dos de Zoro et s'accrocha à lui tandis que le sabreur prit en main ses hanches tout en embrassant son cou. Zoro avait l'impression que le corps du cuisto et le sien était fait pour aller ensemble. Sous les poussées de Zoro, Sanji gémissait :

\- Plus .. Ah !... Vite ... Plus vite ... Mmmh.

Il ne put qu'obéir et s'agrippa fermement à ses hanches pour approfondir la pénétration. Sanji sentait qu'il aller jouir à nouveau et sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers son membre tendu. Il le caressa à la même vitesse que les coups de reins du sabreur qui était au même niveau que son amant.

\- Aah, Haan ... Zoro ...

\- Nhh..

Trop concentré sur ses mouvements, le sabreur tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour accélérer le rythme. Plus profondément, plus rapidement, plus intensément ... Il ne fallut que quelques coups de reins de plus pour faire jouir les deux amants.

Dans un gémissement de plaisir, Zoro se répandit à l'intérieur de Sanji qui en trembla avant de s'affaler sur son corps frêle. Leurs souffles étaient saccagés, leurs peaux transpirantes et marquées. Il fallut quelque instant à Zoro pour reprendre son souffle et se retirer de Sanji. Il s'allongea à côté de lui. Leurs torses se levaient encore à intervalle irrégulier et pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent rien. Jusqu'à ce que Zoro attrapa la main se Sanji qui se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards en disaient plus que les mots.

Quand il eut retrouver ses esprits, Zoro se leva pour prendre une couverture et un t-shirt. Quand il revint près de Sanji, il l'aida à se nettoyer. Seulement, le cuisto commençait déjà à s'endormir alors, il jeta le t-shirt un peu plus loin et s'allongea près du blond. Dès qu'il fut allongé, Sanji vint se coller contre le torse du sabreur et s'endormit avec les caresses de Zoro dans ses cheveux.

* * *

La lumière du jour réveilla Sanji ce matin-là avec un merveilleux mal de crâne. Il mit un long moment avant de cligner des yeux et de les ouvrir. Que c'était il passé ? Tout était flou dans sa tête. Il se rappelait d'avoir bu et d'avoir fait un pari débile avec le Marimo mais, que c'était il passé ensuite ? Quand il vit un peu plus clair, il remarqua que sa main était posée sur un torse musclé et que sa tête reposait sur une épaule. Soudain, il ne voulait plus du tout se rappeler de quoi que se soit. Quand il remonta son regard sur le visage à côté de lui, il se dégagea d'un coup. Oh putain !

Non. Non. Non ! Il n'avait quand même pas ... Ne me dites pas que ... Non, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible ! Mais, quand il tenta de se relever. Une puissante douleur dans les reins le cloua sur place et soudainement, les images de la veille revinrent dans sa tête. Lui gémissant, lui se tordant de plaisir, Zoro le léchant, Zoro le pénétrant, lui l'appelant en tremblant par son prénom ...

Ses deux mains se posèrent sur sa bouche, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Zoro, à côté de lui, commençait à bouger en ne sentant plus la présent de Sanji à ses côtés. Quand il émergea du sommeil et que leur regard se croisèrent, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Il avait baisé, saoul, avec Zoro, il avait aimé ça et il n'en était même pas du tout dégouté. Il entendit ricaner Zoro à côté de lui qui lui dit :

\- Et bah dis donc ! Quelle vue ...

\- Mais t'es con !

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Sanji pour revoir en Zoro le marimo qu'il connaissait. Agacé et un peu gêné, il tenta à nouveau de se lever une nouvelle fois pour aller chercher ses habits. Il ne voulait plus rester avec la pelouse. Dès le matin c'était trop lui demander. Seulement, ses jambes ne pouvaient toujours pas le porter et il retomba bêtement. Avant qu'il est pu dire quoi que se soit, deux bras lui encercla la taille et le tira vers un corps chaud :

\- Hééé !

En moins de deux, il était collé au corps de Zoro. Il tenta de résister un moment mais abandonna vite. Il retrouva la chaleur du sabreur. Il se sentait bien et ça le tuait de se l'avouer. Le silence retomba et il sentit Zoro le serrait un peu plus contre lui. Puis, le visage du sabreur s'approcha du sien et il lui murmura :

\- Je suis bien avec toi.

Avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de se rendormir laissant Sanji en pleine perplexité. Le blond ne put réprimé un grand sourire orner son visage et il se cala davantage contre Zoro. Son coeur venait de se mettre à battre un peut plus vite. Franchement, il n'y avait que cet tête d'algue pour le mettre dans tous ses états ! Et, intérieurement, il fut très très heureux d'avoir pu faire ce petit jeux d'alcool avec lui.

Il y avait juste un détail : Qui est ce qui avait gagné ?

* * *

 **Et voilà !  
**

 **En espérant qu'il n'y a pas trop trop de fautes dans tout ce barratin ;)**


End file.
